


Bodysnatchers 4 Ever

by mydemize



Category: Invasion of the Body Snatchers (1956), LeATHERMØUTH
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Body Snatchers, Oneshot, Other, Reader-Insert, Songfic, Unhappy Ending, bodysnatchers 4 ever, feel free to imagine he is though, gender neutral reader, this isn't even rpf the love interest is barely even frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydemize/pseuds/mydemize
Summary: I swear to God, girl, you're never gonna regret thisClose your eyes, this will only take a secondThough these veins are borrowedThis heart only beats for you
Relationships: Frank Iero/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Bodysnatchers 4 Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is in the Frank Iero/You tag but it's really not RPF, that's just the only way I could think to tag it.

You and the man you loved ran through the woods, a mob of the people you once knew chasing fast behind you. Something evil had taken root in your small town, and, when you and a small group of your friends uncovered it, they came for you. You’d already lost everyone in your small party aside from the two of you, and you could tell he was fading fast. The two of you had been awake all night, since you discovered that the pods absorb your mind when you fall asleep, and had been running a good hour or so by now. You were both exhausted, and adrenaline wasn’t going to keep him awake much longer.

After a while, the two of you came across a small cave. You dipped inside and pressed your backs against the wall.

“I don’t think I can make it,” he panted, “you have to go without me.”

You took his hand in yours and squeezed.

“I’m not leaving you. We’ll make it to the highway, and we’ll get help.”

When you heard footsteps approach the mouth of the cave, you pressed your hand over your mouth to stifle your breathing.

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

A second chance, take a life, another mission  
To steal a kiss from borrowed lips, to taste your prison  
Oh, It feels like a lifetime  
Of leaving bodies on the sidelines  
I swear to God, girl, you're never gonna regret this  
Close your eyes, this will only take a second  
Though these veins are borrowed  
This heart only beats for you

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

When the footsteps moved along, you pulled away from the wall of the cave and took your lover’s hands into your own and pressed them to your lips. His eyelids were beginning to droop and he slumped against the cave wall.

“You can't sleep,” you whispered, “don't go to sleep. Please.”

Suddenly, you were interrupted by voices not too far off in the distance. You couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, but you wanted to see if they might be others like you.

“Wait here,” you told your lover, “don't go to sleep.”

Sneaking through the forest wasn't easy, with all the sticks and debris strewn across the ground, but you managed to keep your steps quiet enough. Hiding behind a tree, you spied a pair of men, each pushing a wheelbarrow full of seed pods. You stifled a gasp when you saw the sheer number of pods they were toting.

As quickly as you could without alerting the doubles to your presence, you scrambled back to the cave, back to your love.

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

One! Two! Three! Four!  
They're shells disposable, oh so expendable  
Shut it! Shut it! Shut it! Shut it out!  
Of your pretty mind. They never cared for you

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

Back in the cave, you flung yourself into your lover's arms. He held you tight and stroked your back gently.

“I think they've got everyone in town,” you told him, voice full of despair, “we're the only ones left.”

Desperate for any form of comfort, you kissed him.

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

Here's our shot to incite a revolution!  
They don't deserve to live, we are their evolution!  
These veins are borrowed, this shell is borrowed  
A new life after death, it's fucking perfect!  
Don't you fear—they'll never hurt us, darling!  
These veins are borrowed, this shell is borrowed!

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

Shocked, you pulled back and jerked yourself out of his hold. His lips were cold and, now that you'd noticed something was wrong, so were his eyes.

“You're one of them,” you whispered, backing up slowly to avoid tripping over the craggy cave floor.

“I couldn't stay awake any longer,” he told you, voice almost apologetic, but devoid of any emotion, “it doesn't hurt, and I'm not scared anymore.”

“But you can't love me, either.”

He shook his head, an empty smile on his face that made your blood run cold.

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

One! Two! Three! Four!  
They're shells disposable, oh so expendable  
Shut it! Shut it! Shut it! Shut it out!  
They never cared for you, how could you shed a tear?

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

Your eyes filled with tears, but you didn't let them spill. You could cry later. Now, you had to get away from the double of the man you love. Loved. He was gone.

Your eyes darted to the mouth of the cave and back to the double in front of you. He stood casually, but you knew that if you managed to get away from him, he'd simply yell for the other doubles who weren't too far away.

“We won't hurt you,” he said, “we just want you to sleep.”

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

Don't worry, old girl—dry the tears from your eyes  
Something better is bound to come along sometime  
Let's go

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

You made a break for it.

You barely made it three steps before the double of your lover caught you in his arms. You pushed away from him but he held fast.

The adrenaline that had been keeping you awake was starting to wear off and you could feel your attempts to escape weakening. You looked at your lover's face and saw nothing but an empty shell of who he had once been. 

“Stop crying,” he said. 

You hadn't realized you'd been crying at all. You stared at him, pushing against his chest, trying to free yourself from his grip.

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

This face means nothing! These hands hold nothing!  
These lungs are empty, and these eyes are blind  
This face means nothing! These hands hold nothing!  
But I'm here, and this heart is yours

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

“Just close your eyes,” he said, “it only takes a second. You won't feel a thing.”

He held you tighter against his chest, just tight enough to where you couldn't break free, but he hadn't lied, he hadn't hurt you.

You struggled against his hold, but he was stronger than you and you were exhausted, so your attempts fell flat.

You felt your eyelids beginning to droop, despite your best efforts.

“Shh, darling, just close your eyes.”

“I love you,” you told him, in a desperate plea to whatever humanity was left in his body.

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

Our love never dies

✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧⋄⋆⋅⋆⋄✧

The last thing you felt as you shut your eyes was his lips pressing gently against yours.


End file.
